Poems of Creepypasta and Slenderverse
by The Blue Moon's Shadow
Summary: This is a collection of poems that I have come up with about the wonderful world of Creepypasta and the Slenderman. Request for certain Creepypasta or Slenderverse character, and I shall do my best to write a fabulously freakishly fantastical poem about it! Rated T because, well, it's Creepypasta. It's pretty self-explanatory. owo
1. DON'T LOOK: Slenderman

**A/N. This is my first story that I've published so far, (and hopefully not the last ;D) so if you guys would give me your input, I would give you all virtual ducks. w**

* * *

Have you ever seen a faceless man that's very tall?

He wears a suit and stands in your hall.

He's around every corner and nook,

So do me a favor and just DON'T LOOK.

* * *

A horror to match from every book,

Just keep going and remember, DON'T LOOK.

He has long arms and ghostly white skin,

And who could forget his Cheshire Cat grin?

* * *

If you're graced with this smile, you'd better run,

'Cause chances are you'll never again see the sun.

No one can ever regain what he took,

So just DON'T LOOK.

* * *

DON'T LOOK for the Slenderman's standing there.

Why bother to scream? He doesn't care.

You can try to ignore him if you want,

But it's only you that he'll taunt.

* * *

I told you DON'T LOOK, a message quite kind,

But it's the Slenderman you tried to find.

And find him you did, and you tried to forget,

An action you're going to have to regret.

* * *

There he is, suit and all,

Standing at the end of your hall.

DON'T LOOK, two words so easily said,

But now youre going to end up dead.

* * *

You've been staring at him for quite a while,

And look! He's giving you that Cheshire smile.

Now you feel like a fish that's been hooked,

And all of this, because YOU LOOKED.

* * *

**A/N. How'd ya like it? What should I write a poem about next? **

** Review/PM me as soon as you possibly can, as I may not be around for a while more because of the certain gentleman standing behind me. 8D**

** -Blue Moon's Shadow-**


	2. Where is Fear?: Mixed

Where is fear, truth be told?

Is it in your blood when it runs cold?

Is it in your knees when they start shaking?

Or in your chest, where your heart is quaking?

* * *

Is it in the Slenderman?

Who can do what no one can?

Or is it deep within the Rake?

The one your sanity is his to take?

* * *

Is it in ol' Eyeless Jack?

The man who wears a coat of black?

Or is it in the Smile Dog?

The photo that makes a sane mind fog?

* * *

Is it in Jeff's grin that's wide and deep?

Between the lines of 'Go to Sleep'?

Or is it in the Link-like B.E.N?

Striking fear in the hearts of men?

* * *

Any of these things could be lurking 'round the bend,

The monsters and such that the darkness does send.

Even though the thought of it fills you with dread,

Where the fear resides? It's all in your head.

* * *

**A/N. Whatya think? I know it's kinda crappy compared to the last one, but hey, I came up with this in Algebra today. Anything I come up with in that class is bound to be a little dull. XD**


	3. Sensing Fear: Jeff the Killer

**A/N. Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated this thing in FOREVER, just lack of material to work with I guess. But here it is, a Jeff the Killer story/poem thingie. Hope you enjoy! ( and that it's not too crappy. ;D )**

* * *

**_Sensing Death_**

_ Jeff the Killer looks into the bedroom window of his next victim, his mouth curving into an even broader smile than the one that was permanently carved into his cheeks. The victim is asleep, but he knows that won't last for much longer, as he pushes up the window and climbs almost silently into the room. He lets out a soft laugh, just enough to awaken the victim, enough to bring Fear's jaws around their mind. Sure enough, they twitch slightly, a sign that they are awake._

_ And so it begins, this game of fear._

* * *

Your eyes dart open, and you know this is real.

What do you think is the last that you'll feel?

A pain in your chest, and a knife in your heart.

But after all, this is but the start.

* * *

Your mind shouts loudly, "How could this happen to me?"

What do you think is the last that you'll see?

A very wide smile and a flash or a gleam.

A pair of wide, unblinking eyes, or so it would seem.

* * *

As you tensed up, and as your heart raced,

What do you think is the last that you'll taste?

The fear in your throat, or, by the way,

A blade of a knife, most likely to say.

* * *

And as you realize that this didn't go over so well,

What do you think is the last that you'll smell?

The coppery tang of your own blood, I guess.

The liquid river of Death's own bloody mess.

* * *

And as you begin to succumb to the fear,

What do you think is the last that you'll hear?

Your breath starts to quicken and your heart starts to leap,

A sweet voice whispering but three words: "Go to sleep."

* * *

_Jeff kicks aside the victim's lifeless body, scowling as much as his mouth would allow. They didn't put up much of a fight, they didn't even scream. A waste of his time._

_ But after all, that was all he had wasn't it? Time._


End file.
